Date?
by cenz
Summary: Tezuka was going out with Fuji.Yes,it's a date but it turned into something seductive.^_^ i change the summary.Please read and review!!


Disclaimer: ........................................I'm getting tired with this stupid disclaimer...................

Warning: Shounen-ai,a little bit explicit...just a little.....

A/n: Argh...i don't know what get into me but........ahahha!!recently I like Fuji x Tezuka!!I'm addicted to Fuji's skin color!! Seem delicious for me to lick it.ARRGGH!!Fuji!!!Let me bite you a little!! *Smacked by Fuji's fans*

Let's stop this stupid babbling..........................here it is.............oh yeah!!Wait.....here's some advertisement break.

**_Buy more Anime book at "Eiji-sama" book store! Discount 50 %!!_**

**_Buy more cute underwear at "Wasabi color"!!New design is available!! Designed buy Sadaharu Inui.Associated with Kaoru Kaidoh._**

SORRYYY!!!I know it's not funny but this happen a lot after I read Sakura_sleep email!!She drive me crazy with his e-mail!!ARGH!!!Okay...okay......let's start now.....................Whity!!Jangan berdarah dulu idung loe!!!Blom mulai juga!

==========================================**_DATE??================================_**

The sunlight woke Fuji up and faintly he smell a familiar scent. He opened his eyes. Yes, it was his lover,Tezuka.Fuji stayed at Tezuka's house last night. He gazed at the sleeping face, it's cute.Tezuka looked more gentle when he's sleeping. Fuji kissed the stoic man broad chest.

"Ohayo Tezu-kun......" Fuji smiled as he saw his lover slowly opened his eyes.

"You're early." The well-built arm hugged the prodigy's waist, making the smaller naked body came closer to his. Fuji leaned his face on Tezuka's chest.

"Nee.....Tezuka........" Fuji's hand rolled along Tezuka's jaw.

"Nanda?" Tezuka's hand caught the prodigy's and kissed it.

"Can we go for a date today?"

"Don't we have just have a 'date' last night?"

"No.....I mean a real date, like the other lovers."

Tezuka got up and dressed himself, Fuji watched him with disappointed look.

"Is that the answer?"

Tezuka stopped buttoning his shirt and answered: "Yes."

Fuji turned his body as his hand pulled the blanket to covered his body.

//I don't understand why he don't want anyone to know about our relationship.Oishi and Eiji didn't mind about it.//

Tezuka's hand brushed Fuji's hair from his face.

"Are you angry?" 

Fuji remained silent, he covered his face with the blanket.Tezuka pulled the blanket and gazed at the blue orbs.

"You are angry aren't you, Fuji-kun?" Tezuka smirked, Fuji always looks cute when he was angry.

The buchou's hand groped the prodigy's neck down to his chest. Fuji moaned in pleasure when Tezuka's tongue slipped in his mouth. As the kiss grew,Tezuka get on the bed slowly. When he realize he was already above Fuji. Finally they parted, but Tezuka didn't seem to let it end here, he made the last 'finishing move'. his warm lips kissed Fuji's nape of neck, making Fuji's body shivered.

"Now take a bath, we'll have a date after the breakfast." Tezuka whispered at Fuji's ear.

"Hontouni?!" Fuji sat up.

"Yes." Tezuka kissed his forehead.

"Hontouni honto??" 

"Yes..............." Tezuka helped Fuji buttoning his shirt although he's starting to lose his patient.

"Arigatou!" Fuji smiled.

"15 minutes, I'll give you 15 minutes. If you haven't ready yet, the deal is over." Tezuka wore his eyeglasses.

"Maaa!!!You're so mean!!" Fuji rushed to the bathroom, he didn't even wear his underwear yet.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tezuka sat calmly in the living room, he's reading a magazine. There's no one at home right now, His family have gone to attend a traditional ceremony.

"Gomen!Was I on time??" Fuji rushed downstairs.Tezuka put down his magazine, he grinned.

"You're 10 seconds late, Fuji-kun."

"You're so mean!!"

The buchou stood up and walked to Fuji. He circled his arm around Fuji's waist.

"The deal is.................." his face came closer "Over.............." he bit the adorable ears gently.

"But it's just 10 seconds!" Fuji whined.Tezuka's hand slipped under Fuji's brown sweater and rubbed his back while the other hand caressed the blushing cheek.

"So?"

"I want to go out with you."

Tezuka smiled.

"Wear your shoes.........I'll drive today." Tezuka walked upstairs to get his car key.

"Arigatou!!" Fuji smiled widely,Tezuka returned the smile and walked upstairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So...where are we going?" Fuji asked as Tezuka started his car's engine.

"Up to you."

"Don't be like that, I want you to decide."

"Do you really want me to decide?" Tezuka glance at his lover.

Fuji nodded hopingly.

"Okay then.....................Library."

Fuji frowned.

"It's better for me to decide it, you have activate your 'i_have_reputaion_to_keep' mode again.

"You hate it?" Tezuka giggled, it's funny to see Fuji act like a kid. He never shows that when he's in the school. Only Tezuka has seen him in this child mode.

"It's boring when you act like that." Fuji sighed "But I like you anyway." He continued and smiled.

Tezuka smiled and kissed his cheek. "How about Shinjuku?"

Fuji nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Mmmmhh........." Fuji stretched his body when they finally arrived.Tezuka parked his car at the basement of a shopping mall.

"How about a lunch before we start?" Fuji rubbed his hungry stomach.

"But....we just had the breakfast!"

"But I'm hungry now......besides you only gave me 15 minutes to prepare, I've just ate a little."

"Okay...okay.....that's all my fault......"

Fuji chuckled. "I know somewhere good."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fuji walked out from the restaurant with a satisfied look, while Tezuka followed him with a grumble.

"I can't believe you order that much. I was so afraid that I can't pay the bill! I don't bring much money today."

"Yeah I know, you only ordered a French fries. Relax Tezuka,I bring money too." Fuji chuckled.

//I won't let you pay, it's my first date! How can I let my lover pay for the date?!"

They walked side by side and visited many shops. Actually,Tezuka hate walking here and there without direction, but it's worth for seeing those 'angel's smile'.

"Aaa.....Kawaii ne!!" Fuji took a pair of pig doll. The pigs are hugging a heart, and 'always in love' was seen on the red heart.Tezuka's attention wasn't on the doll. He's staring at a couple. Well, girl and boy of course. They're holding hands together. There's pretty much couple in that store.

"Ne,Tezuka?Can I buy this?" Fuji's voice broke his thought.

"Of course," Tezuka took the doll to the cashier.

"Thanks for the doll,Tezuka." Fuji thanked his lover as they walked out the store.Suddenly,Tezuka hold Fuji's hand.Fuji was so surprised that he pulled it back.

"We're in the public,Tezuka.."

Fuji knew that all this time Tezuka has been avoiding to get too close with him if they're in the public.Tezuka grabbed his hand again.

"It's okay."

Fuji eyes widened.

"But you said--------"

"It's okay! If you don't like it just say it, I'll release your hand."

Fuji saw Tezuka's cheek blushed, he smiled.

"Iie.........I like it..............." Fuji hugged his buchou's arm and leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

Fuji dragged Tezuka to a big boutique.

"You want to buy clothes?" Tezuka lifted his eyebrow.

"Yes, for you."

"What?"

"I just realize that you always wear long sleeve shirt. It's outdated."

"But...it's my style Fuji. You've seen me naked anyway." Tezuka walked out the store. Fuji is blushing now.

"Chotto!!Chotto matte!!I want to buy something for you, and don't mention the 'naked' "

"Anything else except clothes."

"why? Come on! You've promised me, today is a date."

"Ugh.............." 

Fuji dragged Tezuka again into the boutique.

//Why I can be this 'soft'?!Dammit!!//

"How about this?" Fuji took a jacket with a 'teddy bear' picture in front it.

"I'm leaving......." Tezuka turned his body, ready to walked away, but Fuji grabbed his shirt.

"Maa.....maa.........Okay-okay! I'll choose another one."

But the next clothes that Fuji choose isn't better than the first one. He picked a clothes that full of lace, 3/4 trouser. Always the type of clothes that Tezuka don't even dare to look at it.

"Tezuka!You're too picky! I can't buy any of clothes if you like this."

"Baka,you choose many weird things for me. I'll look like a sissy if I wear all those stupid things."

"Okay, I'll let you choose." Fuji shrugged.

Tezuka picked a blue long sleeve shirt after searching for half hour.

"Long sleeve again??!" Fuji sighed

"But you said you'll let me to choose..............."

"Geez.......try it."

Tezuka walked to the changing room followed by Fuji.

"Show me if you have wear it."

Tezuka closed the door, but then he opened it again.

"Come in."

"W.....what?" Fuji gasped

"I said come in." Tezuka pulled Fuji in and locked the door.

Fuji stood at the corner, facing his back to Tezuka.Faintly he heard the sound of Tezuka's shirt being put off, his face blushed. He has seen Tezuka naked so many times, he wasn't supposed to be this nervous. He drew a breath to calm himself.

//Baka!!Why are you so nervous?! Stop beating so fast! Stop blushing!!!"

Tezuka realized that Fuji was so quiet, he hugged him from the back.

"Why are you so nervous?" he whispered. As Tezuka hugged him, Fuji knew that Tezuka was half naked.

"No I'm not." he replied in trembling voice.Tezuka turned Fuji's body. he caressed his blushing cheek.

"You're a bad liar."

Fuji kept his head down. The buchou's hand reached Fuji's sweater and started to put them off.

"Te....Tezuka.....we're in in the changing room."

"So what?"

Fuji's sweater could be seen on the the floor.Tezuka's left hand hold both of Fuji's hand back to the wall while the other hand clasped Fuji's jeans. Fuji blushed more when Tezuka tried to put his belt off with his mouth. Fuji hated to admit that he's enjoying this, but they're in the changing room and there's so much people outside.

"Te...zuka.....stop this....please........."Fuji moaned defenseless.Tezuka licked his navel making the vulnerable body shivered. The prodigy's eyes widened when he saw Tezuka's hand started unzipping his jeans.

"Te.....Tezuka?!" Fuji yelled.

"Un?"

"We'll continue this later, at home.....so stop it." 

Tezuka smirked.

//You finally spit that words out/.//

"Okay." Tezuka released his hold.

Tezuka pressed his lips on the smaller one.Tezuka's kiss was so wild that it make Fuji panting for air after they parted.

//I never know the ice-king can be this passionate...//

"Try this." Tezuka threw a cloth to Fuji's face when Fuji was trying to wear his sweater.

"But this is................." 

"I'll buy two. So we can wear the same cloth if we...........go for a ......date.........again."

Fuji face blushed, actually Tezuka's too. But Fuji didn't see it because the stoic man quickly squatted, pretending to tied his shoe lace.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So......shall I sent you home or somewhere else?" Tezuka drove his car out of the basement.

"Mm..............I think I'll stay one more night at your house....."

"Souka......"

"I still have promise to keep."

"What?"

"I said we'll continue it later."

Tezuka smirked. "You won't satisfied if I end it there will you?"

"No I won't." Fuji giggled.

"Well.....that means we have 2 dates today."

"Un..............I hope you're strong enough." Fuji smiled.

"You're starting the game again,Fuji-kun."

Fuji giggled again. "But you like it don't you?"

"I don't know." Tezuka nearly grinned.

::OWARI::

A/N: Ergg......I'm so tired...........it's now 03:00 a.m.Hoahmm..................I'll go to sleep right now..............so sleepy....thanks for reading my story...Please review............zzz.....................zzz............zz..............z....


End file.
